1. Field of the Invention
This invention is a tool designed to introduce safety and speed into truck inspections. The invention works for both pre-trip and post-trip inspections of truck equipment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A pre-trip safety inspection is required to be carried out by any driver holding a commercial driver's license. Typically the first step is to prepare checklists to substantiate every safety aspect of the vehicle prior to taking it on the road. The inspections increase the safety of the vehicle on the road and can also reduce the cost of repairs by catching problems when they are small before they become a major concern.
A typical inspection consists of checking under the vehicle's hood prior to starting the engine; checking the oil, radiator, and coolant levels; checking the belts and hoses for cracks, splits or worn spots; checking for loose wires or fluid leaks; checking for loose battery cables and corrosion; and starting the engine to look for leaking fluids. The next step would be typically to check the dashboard to see that it is lighting properly and that all gauges and indicators are working properly, testing the steering wheel for excessive play, testing the windshield wipers and washers for proper operation, sounding the horn and checking the seatbelts. With the engine still running, all the lights are turned on, for the headlights low and high beams, parking lights, brake lights, turn signals, emergency flashers, backup lights, clearance lights, and interior lights. Next, the suspension needs to be checked by observing that the vehicle is sitting lower on one side than on the other or in the back or in the front. Next, the tires are checked for proper inflation, cuts, bubbles, or other tire deformities. Tires are further checked for tread depth and wear. Next is to look for loose or hanging parts from the exhaust system, listen for unusual noises and look for scratches and dents. The doors and windows are checked for proper operation and seal and for broken or cracked glass. Prior to moving the vehicle it is necessary to test the brake system and check for sponginess in the pedal.
It is necessary to have a flashlight or some type of lighting source to complete the inspection.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,752,633 discloses a flashlight that can be removeably attached to the hand, arm, or leg. The 633 device however discloses only the attachment of a flashlight.
It is an object for the present invention to have a truck inspection tool that is effective for conducting pre-trip and post-trip inspections.